This invention relates to the field of integrated optic chips or devices and more particularly to the field of processes relating to the attachment of optical fibers to the chips for use in making integrated optic circuits on lithium niobate (LiNbO.sub.3) substrates such as those used for the fabrication of interferometer type instruments such as fiber optic gyros and Mach-Zehnder interferometers.
The invention and method in this application is a continuation application of continuation in part application Ser. No. 07/741,384 filed Aug. 7, 1991, now abandoned, which was a continuation-in-part application to prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/451,588 filed Dec. 18, 1989 for an Integrated Optics Chip and Method of Connecting Optical Fiber Thereto. The `588` patent application issued into U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,808 on Sep. 1, 1991, has a common assignee and teaches eliminating back reflection in fiber optic rotation sensors by establishing an angle at the end of an optical waveguide in the range of 5-25 degrees with the axis of a fiber to be joined therein to permit refraction from the core into the cladding. The `80` patent also teaches the step of forming the end of the trench to make a predetermined angle with the optical axis of the waveguide terminating on the surface of the end of the trench.